Pokemon League
by Ohaeder
Summary: AU. There are no Champions, no Elite fours, and no Gym leaders, instead they are replaced with a single league that is ongoing at all times. Ash, a fifteen year old boy, takes up the challenge to become the number one rank trainer in the world and be the first to usurp the current number one trainer, Red. AshxCynthia. Other pairings are undecided!


**Alright guys, Here is my newest story! **

** *IMPORTANT***

** Read my page for an full explanation for this story! **

** *IMPORTANT***

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_What an fantastic battle!_" The reporter yelled excitedly through the tv, as he turned to face Eclipse Silverline, a well built man with sleek silver hair that was tied back in a ponytail. _"Eclipse Silverline, Rank number two in the platinum division! How does it feel to successfully defend your position against rank number four, Cynthia Shirona."_

The man was no longer smiling excitedly as he found himself stuck in front of the reporter. _"It was a great match,"_ he said dryly slowly trying to edge away from the camera. _"Cynthia has become a great trainer in a short time."_

_"Oh? Sounds like someone may have a small crush on the 18 year old platinum trainer." _The reporter laughed.

_"Whats there not to love? She as strong as she is beautiful, but we have come to an understanding already and are just friends." _Eclipse said still looking around for an escape even though he knew there was not a chance he was going to get away. He had to go through this media torture every time.

_"As much as I would love to get into the juicy details, we are out of time!" _A smile of relief appears on Eclipses face,_ "The next match will begin in thirty minutes! Bruno, Platinum Rank 25, vs Flint, Platinum Rank 8!"_ The tv screen changed to a commercial.

"Damn it! I really wanted Cynthia to win that battle!" A man of the age fifteen with spiky black hair yelled at the tv.

"That only because you have a crush on her!" Another voice said sounding almost annoyed, "No way she will ever beat Eclipse!" The spiky haired kid put on his cap and lowered the front of it to hid his face that had begun to heat up.

"I do not have a crush on her! Also she has already beaten Eclipse once and was Rank number two before!"

"Yeah until he came back and beat her again, knocking her down to Rank four!"

"Yeah well, she still beat him once!" Ash said proving his point. He looked over to Gary, his best friend since the day he could talk. "I will become strong enough to fight in that arena someday!"

"Oh please, that arena is for platinum trainers only, there's no way someone like you would be able make it that far!" Gary said standing up from the couch he had been laying on. "I, however, will fight in the Mount Silver arena!"

Ash jumped up from his seat, "Mount Silver arena!? You would have a better chance at catching every legendary Pokemon! Only Rank number one and two fight in that arena!"

"Exactly! Red has been at the top for far to long, and I am going to be the one that takes him off his throne!"

"Yeah right Gary," Ash replied. "If any one takes down Red, its going to be me!"

The two continued to bicker when Pikachu walked in the open door. The small yellow mouse Pokemon quickly jumped up onto Ash's shoulder effectively stopping the argument.

"Hey buddy!" Ash called out gently stroking the mouse. "We will be heading out in a few minutes, go check on everyone else and make sure there ready will ya?" The mouse nodded and jumped off his shoulder and out the door.

"You sure your ready to join the league, Ash?" Gary asked, "Or do you just not want to fall behind?"

"It's impossible for me to fall behind you Gary, I should be asking you if your ready to join the league." Ash smiled and started walking towards the door. Gary followed close behind.

"Yeah right, we will see who's the better trainer when we see who places higher in the ranking system. I plan to skip over both the bronze and silver division. I am going straight to gold!"

The two were outside now, on the large field that held both of their Pokemon, Professor Oaks laboratory in Pallet town. The sun was high in the air, hidden behind the clouds. The wind blew freely over the lands making the green grass wave gracefully.

"Yeah right! No ones ever skipped silver completely before, not even any of the platinum division members." Ash stopped to think, "Well, aside from Red."

"Whatever, you will see when we get there. Anyway, we should get going soon, or else the five years that we spent training for this will turn into six years!"

"Alright then lets head out!" Ash began to run forward, immediately followed by Gary. The two ran past the wooden fences that kept Pokemon out until they found themselves surrounded by many different Pokemon. Ash's and Gary's Pokemon were all friends and were with each other almost constantly when at the lab.

"Hey you guys! Are you all ready?" Ash cheered, his Pokemon let out a cheer. Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. Ash looked at all his Pokemon that he had caught and trained while adventuring around the regions. Sadly he could only take six of them at the time being, but he had already chosen his six Pokemon.

"Alright guys, I wish I could take you all, but I can only take six of you for now," Ash said much to their disappointment. "but do not worry, you all will get your chance to make your mark on my team!" His Pokemon roared with approval.

"Alright Ash, we should get going" Gary said as he returned six of his own Pokemon to their pokeball's.

"Okay guys," Ash held up five pokeball's in his hands instantly returning the Pokemon to them. "Alright Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Gabite, Feraligatr, and Snorlax. I hope you guys are all ready! I am going to be counting on you!"

"Alright Ash, I will meet up with you in ten minutes, I need to go say bye to gramps first." Gary call out already walking towards the large lab.

"Okay Gary!" Ash called out already making his way down the hill towards his own home. He still needed to let his mom know that he was leaving.

He quickly made his way home, anxiously awaiting to start his newest adventure. He opened the front door immediately smelling the delicious aroma of his mothers cooking. He made his way to the kitchen to see her stirring the food in the pot.

"Hey mom, me and Gary are going to league In a few minutes, I just wanted to say bye for now."

His mom immediately turned around. Small streams of tears were rolling down her cheek. "My little baby has finally grown up!" She ran to him and gave him a crushing hug. "I want you to make sure you always wear clean underwear, you hear?"

Ashs cheeks turned red, "Of course mom!"

"And you Pikachu, you take care of him for me okay?" Pikachu nodded eagerly from Ash's shoulder. "Also make sure you take care of yourself to!"

"Alright mom!" Ash said escaping her vise-like grip. "I will give you a call when we get to Saffron City."

"Okay Ash, be safe and have fun!" Delia call out to him.

"I will!" Ash said already heading out the door. "Bye mom, love you!"

"Love you to, Ash!" He heard her call out as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright, now we can get going, you ready Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded from his shoulder. "Let's go!" he took off in a sprint towards the outskirts of town, where he and Gary planned to meet. He wasn't surprised to find that Gary was already their.

"About time Ash, we haven't even left yet and your already starting to fall behind!"

"What ever Gary, lets just get going." He reached down to his belt and grabbed a pokeball. "Come on out Charizard!" He yelled, throwing the ball into the air. Out from it came a huge orange lizard with wings and a flaming tail. The Pokemon threw its head back and let out a roar, burning flames flew out of it mouth.

"Come on out Aerodactyl!" A large gray dragon-like Pokemon appeared next to gary. The Pokemon looked vicious with rows of sharp teeth. The Pokemon glared over at Charizard who in returned it with one of its own.

"Not now guys, we need you two to help us fly over to Saffron." Both Pokemon nodded and allowed there trainers to mount on top of them. "Alright, Onward!" With strong flaps of there wings, the two propelled into the air with intensifying speeds. The wind whipped all around their faces as they continued to increase altitude.

Ash loved flying on Charizard. He could see the world laid out in front of him almost like a map. The heat of his body kept him warm in the high altitudes. He pointed next to Charizard's face to show the direction they needed to head in.

The flight to Saffron was long and uninteresting after the first hour. The two Pokemon had begun to play with each other as they flew, but even they lost interest in the game they created after minutes. When they landed on the out skirts of Saffron the sun had began to set beneath the distant mountain known as Mount Silver.

The two quickly returned the Pokemon and made there way to the Pokemon center. Saffron was by far the biggest city in the Kanto Region. With the yearly Pokemon league placement tests taking place the next day, the city was bustling with people. People had set up their own stalls on the sides of the streets to sale their own products. The league was even selling clothing with pictures of well known trainers on them.

"We may not be able to get a room in the Pokemon center with this many people around, Ash." Gary said from his side. He looked rather annoyed by the amount of people surrounding them.

"Well it won't hurt to try, lets keep going." The two made their way to the Pokemon center to find that Gary was indeed correct. Their was a long line in front of the counter. The couches in the public area were all filled, some with people who were already asleep. On the counter of the desk was a large sign that read 'No more rooms available'.

"Damn, what are we going to do now?" Ash asked. Even if there had been a few rooms left, the people who were still waiting in line would be first to claim them.

"I guess we are going to have to camp out" Gary smiled, "It won't be bad for us, we used to camp out all the time on our journey." Gary and Ash had begun as trainers at the age of ten, Ash with his Pikachu, and Gary with his squirtle. The two went on their first journey through Kanto. They explored many areas, caught many Pokemon, and saw many things that people would kill to see. Most of the time they found themselves in the middle of nowhere at night fall and would have to camp out.

"Yeah, it will be just like old times." Ash smiled and Pikachu cheered from his shoulder. The two walked out of the Pokemon center and made there way towards the edge of the city. When they got there they found that they were not the only ones with the idea to camp out. The edge of the city was littered with tents and campsites.

"Alright Ash, lets find a spot." Gary lead him to an open grass field between two other tents. "We can set up here." The two began quickly to set up a single tent that they would share; They set up an small fire with the assistance of Gary's Arcanine.

"Well that was easy." Ash said as he sat next to Gary near the campfire.

"Of course it was, you have me here."

"Yeah, yeah." Ash said not trying to argue, "What time should we get to the League tomorrow?"

"We will leave he-" Gary began but was cut off.

"You squirts are trying to compete in the Pokemon league?" A deep voice said from a nearby tent. They looked over to see a large man, with long brown hair. He was shirtless, freely showing his bulging muscles as he walked over to them. "You two kids don't have a chance to make it far in the league."

"Hey man, we aren't looking for trouble. Leave u-"

"To bad, you found it." The large man cut him off. "I can't afford to waste time with small chumps like the two of you tomorrow, so do me a favor and don't even show up."

"Whatever you say." Gary said coolly, trying to avoid the conflict.

"You mocking me boy?" The man asked, his large eyes glaring down at him.

"No, I a-"

"That what I thought kid." The large man laughed. Ash tightened his hands into a fist, but kept to himself. The man continued, "Now how about you two get out of here."

"No we will not leave." Ash said through gritted teeth. "We were here first."

"I don't give a fuck who was here first, this is my area, now get lost."

"How about a one on one, who ever loses packs up their things and leaves." Ash said confidently. This guy may be big, but the size of a person does not decide the outcome of a Pokemon battle.

"Your on, kid." The man said gruffly as he grabbed a single pokeball and walked a little distances away.

"I guess I will be the referee of the match." Gary said from the side. Ash moved to the opposite side of the man.

"I will choose first!" The large man said throwing the pokeball in his hand. "Come on out Marowak!" A small light brown Pokemon with a skull as a head appeared in the field. In its arms was a large bone.

"Lets show them our power, Sceptile!" A large green lizard like Pokemon appeared on the field. It's arms were long and had two thick, sharp, elongated leaves and three claws on each. It had six yellow seeds on its back, and a palm tree branch like tail.

"This match is a one on one, Sceptile vs Maro-" Gary was once again cut off.

"Lets get this started, Marowak Bonemerang into an boneclub!" The small Pokemon immediately threw its bone at high speeds. The bone spun uncontrollably towards sceptile.

"Sceptile jump over the bone, and watch for the return!" Sceptile was already prepared to jump as the bone soared underneath the green lizard. The Pokemon jumped again without turning back, gracefully dodge the bone as it returned back to Marowak who was already in arm's length when it caught the bone.

"Sceptile, Leaf blade! Cut the bone in half!" Marowak brought the bone down hard into the glowing leaf on Sceptile's arm. The bone fail apart almost like knife through butter. "Great job sceptile, now hit it with another Leaf Blade and into a Leaf Storm!"

The leaf blade came crashing down into Marowak's skull, sending the small Pokemon flying. As soon as the Pokemon landed on its stomach, Sceptile launched an powerful leaf storm, not giving it any chance to recover. The powerful grass attack landed hard.

"Marowak is unable to battle! Sceptile and Ash win!" Gary announced noticing that Marowak was unable to battle.

"Marowak return!" The man said frowning holding out the pokeball. He looked down at it, "We will have to discuss this later."

"Great job Sceptile!" Ash cheered as he also returned his Pokemon. "Now, can you leave us be?"

"Yeah kid, you have proven yourself." The large man said still frowning. "I may be a jerk, but I am an honest one. I will move my camp elsewhere"

"You don't have to move your camp, just don't bother us any longer." Ash said as the man continued to walk away.

"Thanks." He said without turning back.

"You did good out there, Ash." Gary said suprised, "You may actually be a decent trainer, imagine that."

"Decent trainer!" Ash yelled back, "I bet I can kick you up and down the arena in a Pokemon battle!"

"We'll see about that Ashy-boy." Gary said grinning. "Now lets get to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

Ash was rudely awaken by Gary's hand falling onto his face. He immediately shot up and looked over. Gary was still sound asleep, his snores could be heard from miles away. He must have rolled over and hit him by accident. Pikachu was still asleep on his lap.

He looked down at his phone. It was six in the morning. They still had two hours to arrive at the league. He yawned and gently lifted Pikachu off of him and onto his pillow. He got and stretched a little before leaving the tent. The cool morning air immediately awoke him from his drowsy state of mind. He sat next to the ashes of what once was their fire pit. The area was still littered with tents. The tent that the man he had fought yesterday was still their. In fact he could hear the loud snores coming from his tent.

"Damn, that guy snores louder than even Gary." Ash laughed to himself. He started packing their stuff while letting Gary sleep. It wasn't until he had to take down the tent, almost thirty minutes later, when Gary woke up. The two quickly put the tent down and back into their backpack before making their way to the league qualifications.

"I told you we should have gotten here before seven!" Gary complained as they noticed the line outside the door. It would be an hour wait before they could even talk to the qualifier.

"Then you should have woken up earlier!" Ash shot back moving to the end of the line. As he walked by the other trainers seemed to eye both of them up, as if scouting the competition.

"Why didn't you wake me in the first place?" Gary asked standing behind Ash in the line. "whatever, it doesn't really matter. We will get our chance, we just have to wait longer now."

Ash nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to start competing in the league. It had been his dream since he was a young boy, and now it was finally going to be come an reality.

"I hear that Alder and Wallace are going to be here today to overview the qualifications!" Ash heard a girl in front of him say to her friend.

"What!? Aren't they both high in the Platnium divisions?" her friend replied surprised. "What are they doing here overseeing a bunch of new trainers?"

"No idea, but I overheard the directors of the league talking about it last night when they walked by me in the Pokemon center."

"Eavesdropping is bad Ash." Gary said from beside Ash.

"Did you not hear what they just said?" Ash exclaimed quietly to not be heard by the two in front of them.

"Yeah I did, but I did a whole lot better at concealing the fact that I was listening to them than you did."

"What ever, what do you think they are here for?" Ash asked. He couldn't think of any reason for them to be here other than to scout for new talent.

"No idea." Gary said. "Don't really care either, this is a chance for me to shine and get my name out there. If I can get there attention, then I will already have one foot in the door to the platinum division."

"Well you better hope you don't face me in any of the qualifiers." Ash laughed, "I may make you look bad."

Gary smirked, "Please Ashy-boy, if anything you will make me look better!" The line began to move forward. "Look there letting people in. Lets get going Ash."

The two began to follow the others in the line until they finally reached the main desk. Behind the desk were many Nurse Joys, all of them had large smiles on their faces as they helped each participant get signed in.

"Next in line, please?" Called out one of the Joys as she waved her hand to Ash to come over.

Ash quickly left the line and made his way over to her. "Hello, welcome to league registration."

"Hello Nurse Joy!" Ash said smiling, "What exactly do you need to register me?"

"All I need is your pokedex, sir." Nurse Joy smiled. Ash reached into his back pocket and grabbed his pokedex. He handed the small red electronic Index over to her. She plugged it into the computer and began typing. It took a few minutes but she finally smiled again and handed the pokedex back to Ash.

"Alright, Mr. Ash Ketchum. You will need to head through those double doors," She said pointing back at the doors behind her. "and find a seat in the arena. You will wait there until your name is called and make your way down into the arena to face your random opponent. You will have to do this five times. After you have had you five matches you are free to watch the rest of the matches or leave. You will need to return back here by 8:00 P.M to find out what division you are placed in. Any questions?"

"No mam!" Ash said excitedly.

"Alright then, good luck and have fun!" Nurse Joy said. Ash nodded and walked away through the double doors. As soon as he got through, the room opened up into an huge arena, big enough to have more than ten battles going at once. He sat down on one of the bleachers and watched the battles take place.

"Will William Nerav and Dedric Leo please go to arena number eight for your battle." A grainy voice said through the announcements. Ash could see the two trainers as they made there way down to the field. They were both young trainers, 16 years old tops, and were shaking visibly.

"You better not lose Ash." Gary said as he sat next to him. "I want to fight you in the platinum divisions, so you better make it that far."

"Same goes for you Gary." Ash smiled and lightly patted Pikachu, "We won't lose, right buddy?" The small yellow mouse nodded and flexed its small arms. Ash and Gary laughed at the small Pokemon. The two watched the battles taking place in the arena, taking bets on who the winner would be of each match.

"Will Ash Ketchum and Arnold Shen please go to arena number six for your battle." The grainy announcements said. Ash smiled anxiously.

"Finally! Wish me luck Gary." Ash said as he stood up.

"Good luck, Ash." Gary smiled clapping his hand with Ash's. "Smell ya later." He called as Ash began walking down to the arena. As Ash neared his field he heard the announcements call Gary's name. Ash arrived at the arena, his opponent arriving on the opposite side of the field. On the sidelines of the field was the referee of the match.

"Alright contestants, this will be a two on two battle, no substitutions. Both trainers will send out there Pokemon at the exact time, are you two ready?" Seeing both trainers nod, the ref continued. "Alright, when I say begin both of you send out your first Pokemon. Begin!"

Both trainers immediately tossed out there chosen Pokemon. Out from Ash's pokeball formed a powerful Feraligatr. Its powerful jaws chomped up and down as the Pokemon began to dance in excitement. The other trainer had sent out a Rapidash, A large horse-type Pokemon with a mane and tail of fire.

Ash heard his opponent curse under his breath. He would probably be doing the same in his position. This was an awful match up for him.

"Rapidash, get in close and use Megahorn!" The large horse let out a whinny and launched forwards, its small horn glowing a sickly green.

"Feral, use earthquake to stop it in its tracks and then into a Hydropump!" Ash called out. Feraligatr jumped and landed hard on the ground, causing a large crack beneath Rapidash's legs. The large fire type stumble and was forced to abandon its previous action.

"Rapidash, Get out of their!" Arnold called out, but it was all in vain as a large torrent of water released from Feraligatr's jaws smashed into it. The fire type whimpered on its side as it tried to stand again, but fell unconscious instead.

"Rapidash is unable to continue, Feraligatr wins!" The referee called raising a red flag in Ash's direction. "Please return your Rapidash and choose your next Pokemon."

"Alright, how about this one, C'mon out Jolteon!" A small yellow and white spiky Pokemon appeared from the ball. The small Pokemon looked determine to fight, despite the vast size difference between the two.

"Feraligatr vs Jolteon, Begin!" The Referee called out.

"Thunder!" Arnold yelled wasting no time at all. Jolteon immediately let out a cry as electricity exploded from it body towards Feraligatr. The power electric attack crashed into Feraligatr causing it to roar our in pain. "Keep at it Jolteon!"

"Feral, use earthquake again!" The water type Pokemon slowly lifted its leg and smashed it down into the ground. Cracks began to spread across the floor towards Jolteon.

"Jump Jolteon!" The trainer yelled. Jolteon cut off its thunder attack and jumped high into the air.

"Now Feral, use Ice Beam!" Ash smiled.

"What!? Dodge it!" The trainer yelled in vain as the icy beam flew through the air and smashed into Jolteon, immediately freezing its lower body. "Jolteon break the ice!" The Pokemon tried to move its body but to no avail.

"Jolteon is unable to continue, Ash Ketchum and Feralgatr win!" The referee called out.

"Great job Feral!" Ash cheered giving the dancing alligator a large hug before returning it. "Great battle Arnold!"

The man smiled in defeat, "Yeah I guess we just need a lot more training, Thanks for the battle Ash!"

"You two can return to your seats now, if your Pokemon need to be healed you can head back to the front and hand them back to Nurse Joy. Neither of you will have another match for another thirty minutes." The referee stated.

The two split ways as Ash went back to his seat in the bleachers, deciding that Feraligatr didn't need healing as he hadn't taken much damage. As he sat he looked to find Garys battle. He found it in time to see Garys Arcainine fall to a girls Rhydon. The Rhydon was panting hard and looked to be barely standing, yet determined to continue.

Gary quickly returned the Pokemon and sent out his Nidoking. Ash couldn't hear any of the commands given, but the Rhydon immediately pushed forward across the field, ramming into the open palms of Nidoking. A large amount dust filled the air on impact. As the dust dispersed, Rhydon was completely stopped by Nidoking and was now in its grasp. Nidoking lifted its leg and kicked hard, in what Ash assumed was a double kick. Rhydon fail to the ground unconscious. Both of the trainers returned there Pokemon.

It wasn't long before Gary was standing next to Ash as they waited for their names to be called. "I saw you take down that Rhyhorn," Ash grinned, "You almost did as well as me."

"What?" Gary asked, "I only lost one Pokemon!"

"I didn't lose any." Ash grinned triumphantly. "and my Feraligatr is still ready to battle!"

"You must have gotten lucky then!" Gary said, "Arcainine needs to rest, I am going to go get him healed up and switched out for another Pokemon. Good luck on your next battle Ash." Ash just nodded as he walked away.

Ash watched the other trainers. There were many that had a lot of experience, but then there were also others who hadn't trained much before trying to compete. Most of them were getting destroyed almost as soon as the match began. Ash smiled as he watched a trainers Grimer evolve into a Muk in the middle of the battle. The evolution actually saved him from losing the match.

"Ash Ketchum and Ryan Reach please go to battle arena 13 for your battle." The announcements called out.

"Alright buddy," Ash said to Pikachu who was laying on his lap, "I hope your ready, because your the next one in." Pikachu allowed sparks of electricity to fly off its red cheeks and nodded. "Alright, lets go then!"

* * *

She laughed internally at all the shocked faces around her. Her long blonde hair cascaded down to the back of her knees like a golden waterfall. Some of her vanilla scented locks fell in front of her face, covering a single eye; Leaving only one piercing gray eye. She wore mostly black, that clung to her figure as she dropped down from her Dragons back.

"Thank's Garchomp, return." She said, returning the large land-shark back into its ball. Completely ignoring the awe faces of the people surrounding her she went inside the building. The cool air was a relief compared to the hot sun outside. She continued forward until she made it to the front desk where she was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Cynthia Shirona?" Joy asked confused. Cynthia nodded. "Is there something that I can help you with mam?"

"Yeah, do you happen to know where Alder and Wallace are watching the contestants from?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes mam, they are on the opposite side of the arena at the very top." Nurse Joy smiled, "Would you like me to call them down here for you?"

"No that won't be necessary," Cynthia said, " I will go fine them myself. Thank you for your help Nurse Joy."

"Your very welcome, Miss Shirona." Nurse Joy said as Cynthia began to walk away. It did not take her long to find Alder and Wallace in the arena. The appearances of the two men were quite hard to miss. She made her way over to them, while she surveyed the large arena with her lone gray eye.

"Cynthia?" Wallace said confused when she arrived next to them. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Do I no longer get a 'hello', or 'how are you?'" Cynthia smiled.

"How are you, Cynthia, its been quite a while." Alder said grinning from behind Wallace.

"I'm great actually Alder, I hope your training, because that number three spot won't be your for much longer."

"Oh, and who's going to take it from me? You can't possibly mean little Wallace here could you?" Alder jested.

"Hey!" Wallace yelled, "I am rank number seven, I would be able to take either of positions anytime I wanted!"

"Is that a direct challenge?" Alder smiled.

"No, I will wait until the league themselves decide to put us up against each other" Wallace smiled, "To much paperwork comes with direct challenges."

"Yeah nice excuse, Wallace" Cynthia giggled, "So have there been any interesting match's?"

"Not really, so far there have been a little under thirty trainers who have defeated their opponents without losing any Pokemon." Alder said

"But there is one that has done it twice already." Wallace said thoughtfully, "He finished off both a Pidgeot and a Dugtrio with just a Pikachu."

That caught Cynthia's ear. "A Pikachu?"

"Yeah, I personally think he just got lucky, but Alder disagrees." Wallace said watching the nearest battle.

"Why do you disagree Alder?" Cynthia asked curiously as she scanned over the battles to find any that had a Pikachu.

"Well, as it happens, I have met that boy before." Alder grinned as Cynthia and Wallace turned to him surprised. "It was last year, I was in Unova. I found that boy training with his Pokemon against many wild Pokemon. After watching him for a few minutes, I decided to meet the boy. He has a lot of heart that's for sure."

"Whats his name?"

"He goes by Ash Ketchum." Alder said. Cynthia immediately smiled.

"Of course it was Ash." Cynthia giggle when both of the platinum trainers looked over at her. "I also met him, almost two years ago when I first became a Platinum trainer. He even helped me stop the plans of Team Galactic without any reason."

Alder laughed, "That sounds like him! I asked the boy what his dream was, apparently he is going to be the one to usurp Red." Alder looked over to Cynthia, "and I believe that he will be the one to do it to."

Cynthia smiled and nodded her agreement. "Why am I the only one who hasn't met this kid." Wallace complained. "Why do you two even believe that he can beat Red? Not even Silverline was able to the two times they fought against each other."

"You should talk to Eclipse about his battle against Red, Wallace, you may be surprised what he tells you about it."

"Or you can just tell me right now, Cynthia." Wallace grinned causing Cynthia to giggle.

"It's not my story to tell." She said.

"Alright then, I will ask him next time I see him, though I doubt he will tell me." Wallace said.

"Why's that?" Cynthia asked looking over to him.

"The man doesn't enjoy talking to almost anyone. He's cold and aloof to most." Alder answered for him.

"That's not true!" Cynthia said, "He's actually an interesting man to talk to, he's almost like a child when he's with his Pokemon!"

Wallace sighed and shrugged, he glanced over to her, "So this kid can beat Red?"

"I believe that one day he will be able to," Cynthia said, "but right now, he probably wouldn't even stand a chance."

"You sound like a little fan girl." Wallace laughed but quickly stopped when he noticed Cynthia's death glare, "Just kidding!"

Cynthia smiled happily and returned to watching the battles.

"Will Ash Ketchum and Sarah Hues please come to Arena three." The announcer called out grabbing all three of the trainers attention.

"Looks like we will be able to see the kid in action, Arena three is that one right there." Alder said pointing down to a nearby arena.

"Hey Wallace, can you check who this Sarah Hues trainer is?" Cynthia asked, "I want to see how strong she is before the battle starts, that way we can see how strong Ash really is compared to her."

"Alright give me a sec." He turned around and accessed one of the computers that were connected to the wall. These computers could be used by all trainers to send back and forth Pokemon that they wanted to exchange. If the membership of the person logging in was high enough, they could access information on other trainers. "She has been a trainer for three years now, her starter was a Bulbasaur who is now a Venasaur. She has plenty of Pokemon from the Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn regions. Most of her Pokemon are in the second evolution or final, with a few being in their first."

"This match should be interesting then," Cynthia smiled, "I know that Ash has only been a Trainer for five years, so he does have an advantage."

"Time isn't everything though," Alder said, "Red is proof of that more than any one. He took first in the platinum division at the age 13, before the rules changed the entrance age to 15."

"Well, we are going to have to watch to see how this turns out." Wallace said, walking back to Cynthia's side. "Lets see how your little boy friend do-" A fist made contact with his gut instantly making him stop talking.

"You will never learn will you Wallace?" Alder laughed as Cynthia huffed. Wallace moved away so that Alder was in the middle.

"You didn't even help, traitor." Wallace said as the air came back to him.

"Trying to not get killed here." Alder chuckled, "Besides, I'm neutral. Now lets watch the battle it's beginning."

Ash had chosen Gabite, a human sized land-shark with reptilian qualities. The Pokemon ferociously clawed at the air, ready to fight. It was up against Donphan, a small light gray elephant-like Pokemon.

Donphan made the first move, curling up into a wheel and began rolling through the dirt arena at high speeds. The Pokemon crashed into Gabite, but was instantly stopped by the powerful jaws of Gabite.

"No Donphan!" They could barely hear the screams of Sarah as her attack fail apart. Gabites claws began to glow an Erie purple before it relentlessly launched multiple attacks on the elephant Pokemon, with out letting it loose from it jaws. The match was over within seconds.

"Wow, his Gabite sure does have a mean bite." Wallace commented. "That Donphan was one of her first Pokemon as well, so its bound to be one of her more stronger ones."

Cynthia nodded. "I didn't even know Ash had a Gabite! I wonder when he caught it?"

"I will check for you right after this battle." Wallace said, his eyes never leaving the battle. It was now Gabite going up against a large Venasaur.

"I don't think you will get much," Cynthia commented, "I do know that he stores his Pokemon with Prof. Oak's database instead of the normal one. You probably won't be able to access it without his permission."

Alder nodded his agreement with Cynthia. The battle had began getting intense. Gabite was having trouble with the power the Venasaur was bringing to the field. "That Venasuar is impressive, it is both strong in terms of power and defense."

The earth began to shake as Venasaur launched its most powerful move. Large thorny roots began to grow from beneath the ground, launching through the air at Gabite. The land-shark was trying its best to maneuver around the free area that was beginning to grow smaller and smaller.

"Draco Meteor!" They heard Ash's desperate yell. Gabite immediately looked up and launch an orange ball into the air, seconds before the roots smashed down onto it.

"This may be his only chance to take out both of her Pokemon with only one." Wallace said as he watched the orange ball multiply into many more.

"Venasuar is slow," Cynthia said looking down at the already panting Venasuar. "Not to mention that its going to have to recover the that Frenzy Plant. It is going to have to take the hit directly."

"Yes, and even if it does stay in the battle, she still has to face another Pokemon." Alder added, "I believe Ash already has this won." The other two nodded their agreement.

The meteors came crashing down into the field and onto Venasuar, causing huge amounts of debris to fill the air. As the dust settled, it revealed the unconscious form of Venasaur at the end of the field.

"Well that's that," Wallace commented, "But it looks like Gabite is being declared unconscious to."

"Shame to," Alder began. "If Gabite hadn't lost consciousness, Ash may have been able to get into the gold division, completely skipping over Silver."

Cynthia nodded and began to walk away, "I will see you two some time later."

"You never told us the reason you were here in the first place!" Wallace called out.

Without turning Cynthia said, "I came here for my own reasons, that's all you need to know."

"Hey!" Wallace shouted out and was about to continue until Alder cut him off.

"Tell Ash that I said hello, and that I am waiting for him near the top!" Alder couldn't hold in his laugh when Cynthia immediately turned back around, her cheeks slightly tinted at being caught.

"How did you know?" She asked almost cautiously.

"I was here to talk to the boy myself, that's why I asked to oversee this league qualifiers." Alder said smiling, "But I can wait, so go ahead."

"Wait, you made me come here with you, just so that you can talk to that kid!" Wallace began to complain, "I have other things that need to be done!"

Cynthia laughed and began to walk away as the two began to argue. She walked towards where Ash was sitting on the opposite side of the arena. It took only a few minutes before she reached him.

"Hey Ash." She said with a small smile. His eyes widen in surprise when he noticed her.

"Cynthia?" Ash asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was watching the qualifier matches, until I just saw yours."

"You saw my match?" His eyes widen in surprise. "What did you think?"

Cynthia smiled as the boy nervously took off his hat and scratched his head. "Your Gabite was great Ash! I didn't even know that you had a Gabite!"

"Yeah, I caught him as a Gible a little while after we first met." Ash said, "He evolved into a Gabite almost a year after that."

"It only took a year!?" Cynthia's eyes widen in surprise. "That's amazing, Ash!"

"heh, it's not that impressive." he replied, his face beginning to heat up.

"No, it really is! I got my Gible as a starter when I first turned ten. It took me three years for him to evolve into Gabite, and even that is considered fast!"

"Whoa, I didn't know it took them that long to evolve! I've had Gabite for a little over a year now, do you think he is close to evolving?"

Cynthia laughed, "A Gabite close to evolving after only a year? No, It took mine another four before it evolved, and like before that is fast for a Gabite."

"Maybe I just got lucky?" Ash laughed, "I seem to get lucky a lot."

"Luck is vital for any Pokemon trainer." Cynthia smiled, "but you never know. A Gible evolving in only an year is unheard of, maybe you will be able to evolve it into a Garchomp in record time to."

"Maybe," Ash laughed. "I heard Wallace and Alder are also here as well?"

"Yeah I was just with both of them," Cynthia said, "Alder wanted me to tell you that 'he is waiting for you near the top.'"

"Really?" Ash eye's glowed with excitement. "He really thinks that I can make to the Platinum division!?"

Cynthia nodded and smiled, her one piercing gray eye seemed to look through his, "He's not the only one either."

Ash's face turned red as he looked towards the arenas to hide his face. "T-thanks, Cynthia."

Cynthina giggle at his reaction and looked towards the field. "So Ash, are you here alone?"

"No, I came here with my friend Gary but he is currently battling."

"Which arena?"

"He's in arena five, he the guy with spiky brown hair that screams arrogant jerk!" Ash said.

"You shouldn't call your friends that." Cynthia giggle as she looked towards the Arena, easily finding it.

"It's the way we act around each other," Ash laughed, "Besides, he is an arrogant jerk, but a loyal and trustworthy one."

Cynthia smiled and nodded, "Sounds like he is both a good friend and a bad one."

"That's one way to put it," Ash chuckled. "We both have been winning all of our matches, but I am doing a little bit better than him. It's going to eat at him when I get placed higher than him."

Cynthia laughed as she watched Gary's Scizor fighting at high speeds with a Hitmonchan. "He looks like he has strong Pokemon"

"Yeah, he does! He's been a trainer for the same amount of time as me, but he took a few months off to help Professor Oak with his research."

Cynthia nodded, "So Ash, what kind of adventures have you been on lately? Knowing you have a serious problem with finding trouble."

Ash laughed, "Yeah well, I did go to the Unova region!"

"Really? I have a villa in Undella Town there." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, I saw that when I passed through the town. Nurse Joy mentioned it to me when I asked her what there was to do in that town."

"Did you go into the underwater ruins?" Cynthia's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"No, I didn't get the chance to, but we did go swimming a couple times during our stay."

"Oh, that's a shame, perhaps one day I can show you them." Cynthia said casually, "They are very interesting and you can sometimes even find treasure!"

"That sounds awesome! I would love to go with you their!" Ash said.

"Good, if I ever get a two weeks off from battling in the league, we will definitely go!"

"Does the league tie you down that much?" Ash asked curiously.

"Sometimes it does. Usually after a battle, I get three to a week off, but lately I've been selected to face other trainers. In a few days I have to face Drake."

"Platinum rank nine Drake?" Ash asked and continued after seeing Cynthia nod. "That's so awesome! I wish I could face Platinum trainers."

"You will get their." Cynthia giggled, "Anyway, I will see if I can get an opening for more than a week. Then we can go to Undella, sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Ash said but then frowned, "But won't I be in the league as well? Would my schedule get in the way?"

"Your most likely going to be high in the Silver, almost Gold, depending on how your next two battles go. If you are in Silver, getting days off are easy. It gets harder the higher Division that you get in."

Ash nodded, "How do you know I am going to be high Silver?"

"To be in gold you must defeat all five opponents without losing a single Pokemon." Cynthia could see the realization on Ash's face. "So you already are in Silver, but if you can keep up these battles, you will be in Gold in no time at all."

"Well, I will try my best." Ash said, he was about to continue, but the announcement called his name to arena nine. He stood up and picked up Pikachu who was sleeping soundly on his lap. "Well Cynthia, I will see ya later!"

Cynthia waved her goodbye and watched him as he made his way down to the arenas.

"Looks like you have a date planned with my best friend" A voice said from behind her. She immediately turned around to find herself face to face with Ash's friend who was battling down in the arena.

"You must be Gary," Cynthia smiled and offered her hand to shake. He smiled and grasped it, "I am Cynthia Shirona."

"I know who you are." Gary smiled, "Gary Oak."

Cynthia nodded and looked down towards the arenas "Did you win your battle Gary?"

"Of course I did." Gary laughed, "There was no way I was going to lose."

"I see Ash wasn't kidding about you being arrogant." Cynthia giggled.

"Hey!" Gary said, "I'm not arrogant, I just know that I am better than most around here."

Cynthia laughed, "Oh yes, you don't sound arrogant at all. Also, its not a date, we are just friends."

"Well that is a shame," Gary said, "Ash is a great guy."

"Never said he wasn't" Cynthia said.

"Oh, so you do like him?" Gary smirked.

"Your really annoying you know that?" Cynthia giggled.

"Nah, I'm just persistent."

"The two are two sides of the same coin."

"Can't argue with that," Gary laughed, "Well if its not a date, then you won't mind if I invite myself along to keep an eye out on Ashy-boy."

"Actually, if you don-"

"I'm kidding!" Gary cut her off and laughed, "You do like him!"

"Shut up!" Cynthia yelled frustrated. "Why do you care any way?"

"Ash is like my little brother," Gary laughed, "I have to look out for him."

"and tormenting me is looking out for him?" Cynthia questioned.

"Yep." Gary said. The announcements came back on and called for Gary.

"Well looks like my match is up," Gary got up and began walking away, "It was nice meeting Ash's future girlfriend, smell ya later."

Cynthia's face heated up as she sent a death glare at the boy walking away. "I hate that guy." Cynthia returned to watching Ash's battle. He was using Sceptile, who looked in prime condition against a worn out Swellow. The match didn't last much longer as Sceptile gracefully brought down a sharp glowing leaf on top of the birds head.

Within minutes Ash was back up sitting next to her. Pikachu, now awake immediately jumped into her lap and gave her a hug. She giggled softly and petted its soft yellow fur.

"That was a fast win." Cynthia said.

"Her Pokemon weren't that strong." Ash smiled and shrugged. "So what were you and Gary talking about? I saw him up here."

"Nothing really, you were right though, he really is arrogant and annoying."

Ash laughed, "It takes a while to get used to him, but he is a good guy."

Cynthia nodded. "Well Ash, I am going to have to go, its quite the flight back to the Indigo Plat, even on my garchomp."

"Alright Cynthia." Ash smiled. "I guess I will see you later?"

Cynthia smiled and nodded, "Here give me your phone." She quickly dialed her own phone to call. "There you go, now we can keep and touch. I will let you know if I can get those two weeks off."

"Alright awesome!" Ash smiled. Cynthia stood up and let Pikachu jump back down to Ash.

"Alright Ash, good luck with your final match!"

"Thanks Cynthia, have a safe trip back!" Ash called out. She smiled and nodded and began to make her way out of the building. As she excited outside, she let out a sigh of relief. The sun was beginning to set, leaving behind nice cool air, perfect for flying.

"Come on out, Garchomp!" She called out. The large land-shark appeared before. "Let's get going Garchomp, we have a long flight ahead of us."

* * *

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Also, I am looking for an Beta! Let me know if your interested!**


End file.
